Bleeding Hearts
by KHQueeninLolita
Summary: As all their adventures finally ended, another one soon began. A simple trip to find a long lost friend gets a little out of hand when they fall down the rabbit hole...Kingdom Hearts 2 and American Mcgee's Alice Rated T for saftey. R&R please!
1. Introduction

_**Author's note:** Hey all! KHQueeninLolita here. This is my latest fanfic at the moment...Bleeding Hearts. When Kingdom Hearts 2 meets American Mcgee's Alice. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and for anyone else reading my two other stories Little Heartless and Antique Lace, I don't really know if I'm continuing them or not...I probably will continue Little Heartless sometime, though. As soon as I figure out what happens next... Anyway, thanks for reading. (And sorry if I put this in the wrong section, I wasn't sure if this would be considered a crossover or not)...Oh, and a little review when you're done would be great too. But please no flames. :( Thanks!__

* * *

__Home…_

The word echoed in Riku's head. A happy-looking boy with brown spikey hair rushed past him, and was pounced on by a friendly duck and dog. He waded through the water himself, making his way toward shore. Sora, the boy with the spikey hair, dashed up to another girl on the beach, Kairi. The two laughed happily, jumping with joy.

"We're…home…" Riku whispered to himself, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes. But something didn't feel right…

The memories rushed back to him. He was young then, perhaps only fourteen, but the images were clear. The bloody body on the beach…

"Memphis…" he mouthed, lost in thought. It had been years since he has seen her…What ever happened?

"Hey, Riku!" Sora called, waving to him from across the shore, "You coming?"

Riku splashed through the water toward the beach. He was finally home…But…What ever happened to his old friend?

As he reached the shore, he silently swore to himself that he would find Memphis…And as all his adventures ended, another one soon began….


	2. Just One More Adventure

Sora looked around at all of his friends. He had missed them a lot during his big adventure. Him, Riku, and Kairi sat around a small fire on the beach, staring up at the starry sky.

"Man…" Sora said, leaning back on the cold sand, "We've missed a lot while we were gone, haven't we?"

Kairi, who sat beside him, giggled.

"Yeah, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had almost forgotten who you two are," she said.

Sora looked up and grinned at the red-head girl. She blushed and grinned back. He glanced over at his friend Riku, who was staring thoughtfully into the fire.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked. He was being quieter than usual.

He looked up, his sky blue eyes showing a mix of sadness and curiosity.

"Do you two remember Memphis?" he asked.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, as if their faces could give them a clue about the mysterious girl.

"No," they said in unison.

Riku picked up a nearby stick and poked at the fire.

"It was a few years ago when we knew her…She was pretty quiet. Always drawing. I talked with her a lot."

Sora scanned his memories for Memphis, but there was none he could remember.

"Sorry Riku, I can't remember anything," he said.

Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, me neither," she said, agreeing.

Riku sighed and started back into the fire. For a moment, only the repetative sound crash of the ocean waves could be heard.

"She was the one…That was found on the beach…" Riku stated quietly.

Sora, who had almost fallen asleep lying on the sand, jumped up. The memories of the bloody body on the beach rushed through his head.

"She was the one that attempted suicide?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Riku nodded sadly.

"I can never remember what happened afterwards though…"

"She was taken away…" Kairi said, "Shipped off to some asylum…"

"Asylum?" Riku asked, "That's kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"I heard that she supposedly heard voices in her head," Kairi said, bringing her knees to her chin, "She talked with them. They claimed to be different ghosts living in her house. Her parents were worried, and they were practically forced to send their daughter there so she could be treated…" her voice trailed off, with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I wonder what ever happened to her…" Sora said.

"That's what I want to know," Riku said, standing up, "It's been killing me ever since I got back…I'm going to find her."

"Whoooaaa, hold on," Kairi said, standing up also, "You just got back home!"

"I know, I know, but I have to find my friend…"

"And we'll help you," Sora said, stumbling up on his feet, "We want to help find our friend."

Kairi, who looked worried, slowly smiled.

"Sora's right," she said.

Riku grinned.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem," Sora said, grinning.

Riku grabbed the bucket that was filled with water behind him and tossed it on the fire.

"First things first- we have to find out what the name was of the asylum Memphis was sent to…" he said.

"I think…" Sora said, trying to remember, "It was called…The Rutledge Asylum…"

Kairi giggled and jumped up and down a few times.

"We have a good start already!"

The three laughed and started their way back up the dark beach, the coals of the fire still smoking. The smoke curled up into the dark sky, seeming to touch the stars above. A watery cresent moon shone above…

In another world, and in another story, a pair of sparkling yellow eyes stared up at the same dark sky. It was a cat, his fur mangy, his bones showing through his skin, and a twisted grin on his face. He lowered his head, his eyes reflecting something of sadness, yet the trademark smile of his was still there. The watery light of the moon shone down on the dead grass and trees as he began to speak.

"Wonderland is as mad as it ever was," his deep voice breaking the eerie silence of the dead forest, "And you are as late as ever. Where have you been?"

Behind him was a young brunette, her messy hair tied up into pigtails, her white apron splattered with something red. The knife in her hand glinted in the moonlight. Another girl stood behind her, this one much older and taller, but the shadows from the gnarled trees hid her.

"Alice…" the cat said, turning around to face the two humans.

The girl in the shadow's green eyes looked up.

"Take her with you."


	3. A Mad Nightmare

**_Author's Note:_** _Just a quick little note before the chapter starts...Random of fact of the day: Memphis' ability to talk to ghosts is actually based on myself. Well, the voices in my head call themselves ghosts, but I don't know if they really are or not...And Billy is one of my ghost friends...Don't ask. Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Memphis, what's wrong?"

The voice echoed inside her head.

"Billy, shut up!" she shouted, throwing herself against the wall, as if it would knock out the voices ringing inside her mind.

"But…But…" Billy stuttered.

Billy was a ghost. At least that's what Memphis wanted to believe. But she had to face the truth…

"Look, Billy," she said, turning back around and leaning against the cold blue wall, "You're only a figment of my immagination. It just won't work out."

"I'm…sorry…" Billy answered weakly.

The familiar tingling sensation came over Memphis again, and the warmth of Billy's arms surrounded her.

"I…love you…"

Tears stung Memphis' dark brown eys, as she rested her head on Billy's invisible shoulder. She felt helpless again. She had to get rid of Billy…Though she did like the company.

"Run."

"What?" Memphis asked, this time in her head.

"You have to run."

"From what?"

She heard Billy scream out in pain.

"Billy!?" Memphis cried, rushing to the center of the room, feeling around uncertainly for him.

No answer.

"Billy…" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away, before one of her parents walked in, so she wouldn't have to explain what happened.

"Come closer, child…" another voice in her head hissed.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Again, no answer. Memphis nervously looked around the room. She felt a sudden pain in her left shoulder. She spun around, looking again.

"Who's there?!" she shouted, now afraid of this strange new ghost.

Invisible hands grabbed her, and she struggled to escape.

"Let go!"

She was thrown against the wall, and sent tumbling to the floor.

"You should learn to keep your nose out of things, girl," it hissed again.

A sharp pain started in Memphis' neck, and she lost her breath.

"Humans shouldn't dabble in things they don't understand."

Memphis stumbled up on her feet and ran away. She couldn't take it anymore. Billy was gone, and his killer, if he was really killed, was after her now. She wanted to die. She wanted to be with Billy…

Before she could think, her feet took off and she was running through the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen, only stopping to pick up what was the biggest knife in the house, and out the door.

Before she could think, her feet took off and she was running through the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen, only stopping to pick up what was the biggest knife in the house, and out the door.

She hadn't heard what her parents said, or anything else for that matter. The only thing Memphis could hear were her own raging thoughts…

The strong ocean winds touseled her wavy brunette hair as she stumbled down the wooden steps and onto the dirt path. It was a cold, but clear night, with the first stars appearing out from the deep midnight blanket of the night sky. The dirt beneath her feet soon turned to sand, and she soon reached the beach. The cold winds stung her face, whipped her hair, and the sound of ocean waves crashed in her ears.

Memphis threw herself down onto the cool sand in defeat, sobbing and slicing herself with the knife. Before she knew it, she was bleeding heavily, but she couldn't feel it.

"You're a fool, child, you know that?" the voice hissed behind her.

Memphis spun around and what she saw made her blood run cold. The voice had come from a skeleton, still with bits of its old flesh still stuck on its bones. It stared at her with red gleaming eyes, and grinned a boney smile splattered with blood-

Memphis' eyes burst open as she awoke from her dream. Bathed with sweat, she glanced around. She craned her neck to peek out the barred window. The starry sky sparkled and shone into her gloomy padded cell. She sighed and closed her eyes.

It was another dream from her past. She had fainted after seeing the strange skeleton ghost, only to awake inside the dark brown walls of the Rutledge Clinic and Asylum.

She tried to get back to sleep. At last she slowly dozed off, listening to the lullaby of rattling chains, moans, and screams of the mad…


	4. The Search Begins

"Okay," Riku said, grabbing a pen and flipping open his notepad, "What do you remember about a girl named Memphis?"

"Aaaah…" Wakka said, thinking "She was that weirdo who said she could talk to dead people, right?"

Riku sighed.

"Yes. She was. Now, do you remember any details of her attempted suicide?"

Wakka tucked his volleyball under his arm.

"Ummm, well, I remember that we all woke up one morning to see her covered in blood, half-dead on the beach…We thought she had been murdered, so we called the police. Turned out it was just a suicide attempt, and that she was still alive, so she was sent off to some looney bin in some old-fashioned town…It was one exciting day, ya?"

Riku nodded as he scribbled down notes.

"Yeah, it was…Anyway, thanks for you're help, Wakka," he said, closing his notepad.

"Ya, anytime," Wakka said, grinning and tossing his volleyball in the air, "Up for a game of volleyball?"

"No thanks, I have some sleuthing to do…"

Wakka shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Riku headed back to the beach to meet up with Sora and Kairi. He grinned a little. He would finally see Memphis again, after all these years…

A very long way from Riku on his quest to find Memphis, Alice was carefully eyeing the face of her doctor. His eyes slightly glazed over, and a tired look on his face made it so any fool could easily guess that he was lost in thought.

Alice gripped her sooty, ripped-up rabbit tightly. She didn't want him to take him away again…Rabbit still needed to help her…

Something gold shone in the corner of her eye. She looked over to see the golden chain of her doctor's watch, hanging out of his pocket. Something clicked in Alice's head.

"Rabbit's watch…?" she muttered uncertainly, "He must miss it dreadfully, considering he's always checking the time…"

She checked the leather straps that were holding her down. The doctor had been careless and didn't tighten them as much as he should have. She ripped herself of the bed, and silently leaned over to grab the chain. She gently tugged on it.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. Alice lifted her head, and her green eyes met the doctor's blue ones.

"Good try," he said, forcing her back down on the bed and tightening the straps.

Alice silently stared at him and didn't struggle when he made the leather straps extra tight.

"Nurse D," the doctor called to the nearby nurse, "Increase the dosage."

The nurse who he called "Nurse D" came over with a green vial in her hand. Alice let her open her mouth and pour it down her throat. It burned as it went down, and her vision burned.

"Come," she heard the doctor say to the nurse, "Memphis needs a higher dosage too, she was unusually restless lat night."

The name echoed in her mind. Memphis…

"Memphis!"

"What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice looked about, to see that she was in the same town of trolls she was in before she found herself in the Rutledge Asylum again. She sighed.

"Nothing. Come, we must hurry after Rabbit."

Memphis quickly followed Alice down the wooden platforms of the town…

The same name echoed in Riku's mind. Memphis, Memphis…

He looked at the setting sun over the ocean. He was getting closer. He would find her. He quietly whispered under his breath.

"When will I see you again?"


	5. On The Road Again

Memphis skipped behind Alice, holding her knife behind her back. Wonderland was her second home, other than the asylum. And Alice helped her through it.

"Alice," she said, "Suppose we don't defeat the Red Queen…What would happen…?"

"Who knows," Alice replied, "We might die, but I'm not afraid of death. Are you?"

Memphis remembered Billy. She shook her head.

"No."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were sisters…"

The Cheshire Cat appeared on the rooftop of a nearby house. He flashed his trademark grin over his tattooed face.

"Hello, Cheshire," said Alice, turning to face him, "What brings you here?"

"I'll explain later, as right now you may want to…duck!"

Alice and Memphis spun around to spot a card guard, armed with a club, chasing after them. He thrashed his club at Alice's head, but she heeded Cheshire's directions and promptly ducked. Memphis, on the other hand, dashed under the guard's stubby legs and sliced him from behind. The card guard screamed and gurgled as the blood gushed over the ground and he fell in pieces.

"You know," Alice said, wiping a bit of blood off her cheek, "You're getting better at this…"

The Cheshire Cat's grin grew wider while staring down at Alice and Memphis, and Memphis wiped the blood off her knife on her apron.

"We must hurry! We're very late indeed!"

The Rabbit dashed by, slowly getting smaller as he ran, and was the size of a mouse by the time he reached a tiny door in the wall.

"Wait!" Alice and Memphis both called after him, but they were too late. The mangy white rabbit had already disappeared behind the door.

"Great…" Memphis muttered, running over to the door, "How are we going to get through there?"

Alice looked back up to the Cheshire Cat, only to see an empty rooftop. She ran over to a nearby troll, wearing a large, pulsing ball, filled with some unknown glowing material, strapped onto his back.

"Hello…" said Alice.

The troll looked up, his brown eyes filled with hope.

"Are you the savior everyone's been talkin' about?" he asked.

"I'm not a savior…Just a person," Alice said, tucking her knife behind her back and rocking on her heels.

The troll stared at his shoeless feet, and Memphis ran to Alice's side.

"We need to get small…About the size of a mouse…Do you know how we might do that?"

The troll looked up.

"Just twist and go sideways…I would do it myself, if I could."

"Not twisted, small," said Aice, "About this big." She mimicked Rabbit's size with her index finger and her thumb.

"Oh," said the troll, rubbing the back of his bald head, "I have no idea. But try asking the Troll Elder…He should know."

As the tired troll wandered off, Alice and Memphis looked over the town. It was built on elevated wooden platforms, over an ocean of poisonous green sludge. Gears and pulleys creaked and moaned as the trolls of the village continued to work under the Queen's harsh rule. On several buildings were card guards, their white and red uniforms sticking out from all the gloom, searching for tresspassers. It wouldn't be long before they would notice the two girls.

"This is going to take longer than I thought…" said Alice.

The trip to see the Troll Elder would be a long one….

Meanwhile, back on the sunny Destiny Island, Riku was packing his suitcase. Sora had already packed his bags, and was now lying on Riku's bed.

"You excited for the trip?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," said Riku, grinning.

He grabbed the notepad he had taken notes in a few days ago. He'd need it.

"You have the tickets?"

"Tickets, tickets," muttered Riku, checking his pockets. He glanced over at his desk, and spotted the three tickets sitting there.

"Got 'em," he said, swiftly grabbing them off the desk.

"Good..." Sora glanced at the clock, "We better get going."

Riku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go meet up with Kairi."

The two boys picked up their bags and walked out the door.

"It's about a fifteen-minute ride to Kairi's house," said Sora, throwing his bag into his bike's basket and climbing on, "And then a ten-minute ride to the docks...You think you can make it?"

Riku looked up at the sun, sighing for a moment.

"Yeah...I can make it," he said, smiling.

Riku climbed on his bike and followed Sora down the dirt path.

It wouldn't be long before the three of them would leave this island, again, for one last adventure. He was going to muss home, but his dying curiousity about Memphis drove him back off again. But it wouldn't be long before he could see her again...He just had to wait...


End file.
